


2. no threshold, their evidence doesn’t establish a point at which more democracy becomes harmful

by dogf1ght



Series: talk faster, think harder [2]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Gen, M/M, policy debate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:57:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogf1ght/pseuds/dogf1ght
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe is overwhelmed and he wants to die. Also Tyler is acting like a third grader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2. no threshold, their evidence doesn’t establish a point at which more democracy becomes harmful

**Author's Note:**

> title from our answers to elites DA
> 
> also i hate myself and this is the product of me wanting to get this shit out of my google docs

The judges of the Glenbrook South team are normally the terribly apathetic Joe and the greasy but intelligent Gerard. They’re supposed to get this new girl soon, another college student studying fashion design, but she doesn’t come in until next week. 

The thing is, the varsity team is made up of the biracial bisexual bipolar Pete, the King Of Cross Ex almost-too-nice agender asexual aromantic Andy, the completely adorable rebuttle extraordinaire Patrick, and the tiny angry punk-ass trans boy on-T (yes, that’s a pun) Frank. 

That’s a hell of a lot to handle, even with Gerard, who normally takes charge of the novices and keeps the surprisingly large, and adorable, team in line. It’s filled to brink with energetic and non-caffeine addicted freshman and sophomores, who are hard enough to deal with, even if they aren’t trying to debate.

The novice portion of the team is made up of the extremely gay Josh, the even more extremely gay Tyler, the agender they/them-using Spencer, the pre-T (no, not a pun) trans boy Brendon, and the suspiciously good Maverick kid Max. (Max’s boyfriend, who everyone calls Hoodie, debates for Glenbrook North. But that’s another conversation.) 

To sum up the last few paragraphs, Joe is about to fucking scream. Gerard is currently helping out Patrick and Frank in DC and Pete’s pre-occupied with Andy on finding cards for their Black Anarchism aff. 

The good news is, the novices are far enough into the year that they’re just doing speed drills (with the exception of Max, who’s just practicing making 2ARs), so he doesn’t have to actively work at anything but check the errors in Max’s speeches, which takes around 40 seconds. The rest of the time, he can sit back and pretend to be doing computer work. 

 

The bad news is, he’s stuck in a room with four fast-talking novices who are attempting to read through material they’ve never seen before, all at the same time. He’s hungover, and the only thing that’s keeping him awake is the Mountain Dew code red that he bought at the gas station on his way to work that morning. That shit is like drinking a god damn carbonated maraschino cherry, but he’s an adult. If he can do taxes, judge public forum rounds, can pronounce hegemony correctly all in the same day, then he can sit through whatever the hell is going on now. They get out of practice at 5, and it’s 4:45 now. He can see all of the kids getting angsty, so he may just end practice early. 

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see Tyler attempted to push Josh while the pink-haired boy attempts to read the Taoism k. These boys, especially, give him headaches.

“Tyler Joseph,” he shouts. The skinny boy immediately stops moving and stands still, like a statue. Or a frozen computer screen. “Either you do the shit I told you to do, or you can do ten more minutes of speech drills while the rest of us watch.”

The eyes are all on Tyler now, but no one dares to stop spreading. Fucking good, Joe thinks. And yeah, he’s totally going to end practice early.

**Author's Note:**

> WE HAVE OFF TOURNAMENTS AND PRACTICE THIS WEEK AND I'M HAVING LIKE THREE THANKSGIVINGS PREPARE FOR MORE FICS


End file.
